


Bike ride in the rain

by Rina236



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek as caretaker, Rain, Sick Yuri, Sickfic, Victor and Yuuri as caretakers, Victor apologize for leaving Yuri, Yuri as caretaker, Yuri faints, bike ride, high fevers, sick Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/pseuds/Rina236
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have a day off. They decide to spend it together, as they always do and they start it with a ride on Otabek's bike. But what if the rain destroy their plans and Otabek gets sick after he gives his jacket to Yuri?





	1. Poor Beka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey^^  
> This is an Otayuri sickfic I wrote for an ask from tumblr. I hope you'll like it. You can find me on tumblr here: yoisickfics (Sickfics and a lot of fluff)

This kind of days were Yuri’s favorites. Some days without practice, full of long bike-rides around St.Petersburg, and movie nights at his or Beka’s place.  
His day off started as usual, with Yuri waking up late, eating his breakfast then meeting Beka for a ride. It was even not so hot, as the sky was a bit cloudy. The beginning of a perfect day, Yuri thought.

‘Morning, Beka!’ he said, as he waved to his boyfriend.

‘You’re a bit late, it’s not morning anymore. But hi, anyway.’

‘If I say it is morning, then it is, understood?’

Otabek just smiled and gave him a helmet. ‘So, where are we going?’ he asked.

‘Hm.., our usual route? then we can return to my flat and watch a movie or play a video game?’

‘Sounds perfect’.

The ride started. Yuri liked so much how the wind was blowing in his face, how he could feel Beka’s smell and body so close to him and the speed, he adored the speed of the bike .Maybe he could learn how to ride one sometime. But now, he was happy to sit in the backseat, near his boyfriend. Everything was perfect, till the sky become full of grey clouds. Soon, it started raining.

‘Do you have an umbrela?’ Yuri shouted at his boyfriend, who was still concerned at riding the bike.

‘No, I try to find a place where we could shelter.’ He found a bus station after ten minutes. Their clothes were wet and Yuri was visibly shivering. Soon, he felt a warm thing on his back and he heard Otabek saying ‘Take my jacket’.

‘But you’ll catch a cold, Beka, it’s cold’ he protested.

‘I have a pretty good immune system, I won’t. But I can’t say the same thing about you, Yura.’

He mumbled a ‘thanks’ and got dressed. Otabek’s jacket was warm and even if he was still wet, he felt better. After thirty minutes, the rain stopped and they could return to Beka’s flat first, where he changed his clothes and then, to Yuri’s place, where they were going to spend the night. The evening was kinda normal, but Beka seemed to be a bit more quiet than usual and he coughed a few times. ‘Are you sure you didn’t catch a cold? You should take some medicine’ Yuri said, worried. ‘I’m ok, Yura, just a bit tired, I’ll be fine tomorrow. would you mind if we didn’t watch a movie this night? I wanna sleep’. ‘Okay, but you won’t sleep on the couch tonight, you’ll sleep with me, in my bedroom. The bed is big enough for two people.’ ‘Okay, mom’ Otabek answered, smiling.

They went to sleep. Beka fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Yuri looked at him. His friend’s face was calm, his breath slow. Maybe he was not sick, maybe he was going to be fine. Yuri fell asleep thinking of this.

He didn’t know what time was, or what had happened, but he was awake. Soon, Yuri felt the warmth radiating from Otabek’s body and heard him whimpering, still sleeping.

‘Oi, Beka, wake up!’ His boyfriend just whimpered again in response. ‘Beka! Wake up! Wake up!’ he said, shaking Otabek. He opened his eyes, slowly. ‘What’s happening?’

‘You’re burning up! You’re sick, Beka! Should we go to the hospital?’ Yuri asked, worried. ‘No, no, I’ll be fine in the morning. Let’s just go back to sleep, okay?’ ‘At least, let me take your temperature’ Yuri said, getting out of the blanket. He went to the bathroom, took the thermometer, then he heard Otabek coughing from his bedroom. He returned, placed the thermometer in Beka’s mouth and waited for it to beep. After a minute,he took it and look at what the thermometer showed. ‘Great, 38.6 Celsius degrees! You shouldn’t give me your jacket, you got sick because of me!’

‘It was because of the rain, Yura. And I don’t mind being sick as long as you are fine’ Otabek said sleepy. He was sure that he saw his Yura blushing. ‘Let me get you some pills before you fall asleep again.’ By the time he returned to the bedroom,he found his friend curled under the blanket,with his eyes closed, shivering. Yuri took an extra blanket from the closet and threw it over Otabek. ‘You should have told me that you were cold. Now, get up and swallow this’, he said, placing a glass of water in one of his hand, and a pill in the other one. He swallowed the medicine, then started coughing again. ‘You can return to sleep now’ Yuri said, helping him to lay down on the bed.He fell asleep almost immediately.

When Otabek woke up,he was feeling way worse than the previous time: he was exhausted, he had a sore throat and a headache and he felt dizzy. Yuri was not there. He got up from the bed, with one of the blankets on his shoulders, covering his shivering body and went to the kitchen, where he found his Yura cooking some soup. He came in his back and hugged him, placing a kiss on Yuri’s check. ‘Morning, Sleeping Beauty! How did you sleep?’ Yura asked, placing his hands on Otabek’s arms. ‘Like a dead. I have no idea when you left the bedroom’ he answered. ‘And how do you feel? You still have a fever’ ‘Honestly, way worse than last night. And tell me something I don’t know’ he said, smiling. ‘Okay, sit on the couch and let me take your temperature again.’ ‘Yes, mom’, he joked, going to the living room. Yuri put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep. ‘Oh, gosh, it’s 39.5, we really have to go to the hospital’ Yura said, angry and worried. ‘Easy, easy I dialed with higher fevers than this on my own, I’ll be okay’. Yuri gave him some pills and helped him to lay down on the couch, then placed a wet cloth on his forehead. ‘I’ll wake you up when I finish cooking the soup. Till then, sleep!’ He wanted to answer, but when he opened his mouth, he started coughing.

After some time, Yuri woke him up for eating, then he slept almost the whole day, being awaken just for taking some medicine or drinking some water. In the evening, he was almost obliged to eat some food. He had no appetite, but he was too exhausted to protest against a worried kitten who wanted to feed him. Then, he helped him to go to the bedroom and covered him with two blankets.

Yuri couldn’t sleep this night. Beka was very sick, his fever didn’t go down at all. He had to take care of him. From time to time, he rewetted the cloth from Otabek’s forehead and checked his temperature. Except this, he just checked his phone, play a video game or looked at his friend. He was sleeping, a bit snoring because of his runny nose, but he was calm. This was his quiet night, till, at 4 am, Beka started being restless. He kept turning from side to side under the blanket and from his expression, it was obvious that he was in pain. Yuri tried to wake him up, but he just whimpered. He was very worried. ‘Otabek, Otabek, wake up, wake up, please, pleeeease!’ When he finally opened his eyes, he started shivering and his eyes filled with tears. ‘Yura, I don’t feel good!’ he said then he started coughed. Yuri rubbed his back till he stopped, but then he started sobbing. ‘I feel horrible, Yura!’ he said through his sobs. Yuri hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. ‘It’s ok, it’s ok, Beka. You’ll be ok’. He continued whispering sweet words in Otabek’s ear and soon, his sobs turned in whimpers. Yuri wanted to go to the kitchen, to take some pills for him, but as soon as he got out of the bed, his arm was grabbed by a hand. ‘Don’t leave me!’ Otabek said, with a weak voice. ‘I go to get you some medicine, don’t worry, I’ll be back in a second’ he said and leaved. When he returned, he found his boyfriend curled in a fetal position. He was so miserable, with his face wet from tears and his runny nose. Yuri’s heart broke. He hugged Otabek trying his best to make him feel comfortable. ‘Easy, Beka, easy, you’ll be ok’. He hardly made him swallow the pills, then he started to rub circles on his back. Soon, he fell asleep, but Yuri didn’t stop rubbing his back. After an hour, Beka’s fever finally broke, but he still didn’t allow himself to fall asleep, he was still worried for his boyfriend.

Otabek didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, but he felt a lot better. He was almost sure that he didn’t have a fever anymore. He went to the kitchen, where he found his Yura sleeping with his head on the table, a hand curled around a mug with tea and the other one under his head. ‘You shouldn’t sleep here, Yura, go to bed’. Yuri suddenly opened his eyes. ‘Beka, are you okay? I’m sorry, I wanted to drink some tea and I fell asle-’ ‘Thank you for taking care of me, I feel a lot better’ Otabek cut Yuri’s phrase. ‘I’m sorry I worried you.’ he said, kissing his check. Yuri kissed him back. ‘I’m happy you’re feeling well’.

Next day, their places switched, because Yura caught Otabek’s cold.


	2. Poor Yura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, so, they places switched in this chapter. Thank you for reading it so far.  
> I'm sorry for my shitty English, it's not my first language.

Yuri didn’t allow himself to sleep neither this day. Otabek’s fever broke, he knew this, but it could return in any moment. And, after all, he still had to take care of his boyfriend. He was so tired… He had slept just half an hour in that morning, before Beka had found him asleep in the kitchen. But no, he couldn’t sleep now. His lover was sick,he couldn’t let him alone in this kind of moments. And , another ‘funny’ thing was: Yuri thought he had caught Otabek’s cold. He had a sore throat and he coughed a lot of times that morning. This, together with the tiredness and the fact that his boyfriend was sick made him fell like a shit. But he was not going to let Otabek notice this. So, he just decided to ignore it. He was not sick, just tired. 

He had to cook, Beka was waiting for some food in the living room. He could feel how his hands were trembling and his body was shivering. He had to finish this soup fast, so he just tried to focus on slicing the vegetables. Of course he couldn’t do it without hurting himself. He cut his finger so deep that he couldn’t stop cursing for one minute. It hurt, it really hurt and now,he had to clean all the mess of blood he did on the kitchen table. Otabek asked him what had happened and if he needed help, but he ensured him that it was nothing so grave and he was okay. He just bandaged his finger and cleaned the table as fast as he could. Now, he was shivering even more. Why was so cold in there? It was fucking July, he was not supposed to be cold. Soon, he finished cooking, but he was dizzy. He really needed to sit down. Yuri took a bowl of soup and some bread and brought it to Beka who was on the couch, in the living room. He gave them to him and noticed he had forgotten the spoon. He went to the kitchen but the room started spinning. No, he had not time for this, he just had to return to his Beka. He took the spoon and got back to the living room. He just gave it to him and sat down on the couch. ‘Do you think you can eat on your own, or you need my help again?’ Yuri asked.

‘Haha, I’m fine this time, I can eat. But aren’t you going to eat too?’ Otabek asked, frowning. ‘No, I’m not hungry.’

‘Yura, are you okay? You’re a bit pale’ he said, trying to place a hand on his forehead. Yuri just avoided it. ‘I’m fine, just tired, don’t worry about me. Eat, you won’t get better if you don’t eat’.

While Otabek was eating, he let his head rest on the edge of the couch. Maybe he could just let his eyes close for five minutes… No, no, he couldn’t do this, he had not time for this. Yuri stand up, mumbled an ‘I’m gonna take your temperature’ and went to the bathroom, for the thermometer. The room was spinning faster now. He just had to arrive the bath and… and what? What did he want to do there? Oh, right, the thermometer. He took it and went back to the living room. When did his vision become blurry? Otabek came closer to him. Why did he wake up from the couch? Yuri didn’t knew when his dizziness increased, but he couldn’t stand on his feet anymore. He was about of falling when his   
Beka caught him.

‘Yura, Yura!’ he shouted and placed him on the couch. ‘Just a bit tired..’ he mumbled. ‘This is not just from tiredness, you have fever! You’re sick!’ Otabek said,worried, a hand on his forehead. It moved down, touching his hot cheek. Yuri almost purred at that touch. ‘So, I couldn’t hide it for so long’ he said. ‘You didn’t have to do this, Yura. I’m better, see? You have to rest.’ Beka picked him up, moved him in the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Then, he left, just to return some minutes later with a wet cloth, a glass of water, some pills and vitamins. Yuri swallowed them. ‘Sleep, kitten!’ Otabek said and put the wet cloth on his hot forehead. ‘But I have to take care of you!’

‘I think it’s vice-versa, as I said, I’m better now. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were sick sooner. Sleep, Yura, I’ll take care of you!’ Yuri was too tired to argue. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep. Otabek waited half an hour to be sure that his kitty was fine. He was sleeping peacefully . How could he exhaust so hard for him? He had almost fainted. He was so worried for his precious Yura… He touched again his forehead. He was still burning up, but he was better. After he set an alarm, for waking up and checking on his Yuri. In the first times, he set it to ring after just half an hour. Even if he had ‘Rebirth’ ( by ‘Skillet’, it’s a rock song) as alarm tone (and Yuri’s alarm tone was ‘You’re gonna go far, kid’ by Off Springs, just saying), when he woke up, Yuri was still deeply asleep. He just rewetted the cloth from his forehead and watched him for some minutes. Then, he reset the alarm and went to sleep again. Next time, he also took Yura’s temperature. He was almost unconscious when Otabek placed the thermometer in his mouth and when it beeped, he just opened his eyes slowly, just to close them again after a second.He had a fever of 38.5 Celsius degrees. Beka was still worried. It hurt so much to see his loved person in so much pain. After this, he started noticing that it was harder for him to wake up with every time the alarm ringed.The short naps were not so effective for him. After a couple of hours, Yura’s fever increased again and Otabek started running a fever as well. He took a decision, even if he knew Yuri was not going to like it at all, but they really needed help. He called Yuuri. He answered almost immediately.

‘Hi, Otabek!’

‘Hello, Mrs. Katsuki!’ he started coughing. When he regained his breath, Yuuri asked if he was okay. ‘Yes, I’m fine. Um…I mean, not really. I and Yura caught a pretty bad cold and we need a bit help and I wonder-’

‘We’re on the way’ he cut his phrase. He decided to wait for them awake. Just some minutes, he had to wait just some minutes, then he could sleep. His eyes started closing…no, he had to stay awake…but he couldn’t…he fell asleep.

Yuri was waken up by something ringing. It came from the front door. Who wanted to see them in this kind of moment? He stand up and went to the living room. He had a bad headache, his eyes were hurting because of the light, his vision was still blurry and he was dizzy. He felt horrible. By the time he arrived the living room, he heard as Victor opened the door (he had given him an emergency key) and he and Yuuri entered the room. He tried to go to them but the room started spinning faster and his legs melted. He fell unconscious and his head almost crashed the floor, but Victor caught him just in time.

Victor whispered a ‘He fainted’ as he picked the teenager up and laid him on the couch. Yuuri started yelling his name and patting his cheeks. ‘Give me the vinegar and the sugar.’ Victor went to the kitchen while he was still trying to wake Yuri up.

Otabek was woken up by the noise and entered the living room to see what happened. Then, he saw his kitten with his face totally white, unconscious on the couch. In the next second, he knelt in front of him, worried. ‘What happened?’ he asked. ‘When we arrived, he just looked at us, then fainted. Victor caught him and since then, we just try to wake him up’. ‘Since when is he like this?’ he could just say. ‘I don’t know, maybe two minutes’ Victor said, moving the bottle of vinegar closer to Yuri’s nose. ‘It’s all my fault’, Otabek whispered. Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, but was stopped by a whimper. ‘Stop slapping me! It already hurts too much!’ Yuri groaned and covered his eyes with a hand. The light made his eyes hurt even more. ‘Oh,you’re awake, eat this’ Yuuri said and gave him a spoon full with sugar. He took it and ate it. Otabek hugged Yuri tight. ‘I’m so sorry, Yura. I’m so so sorry, it’s all my fault. I should have been more careful. I should have taken care better of you. I’m so sorry, kitten!’ he said, almost crying. ‘Hey, not so loud, my head still hurts like hell. It’s not your fault, you did nothing wrong, you took care of me just fine.’ Yuri hugged him back. ‘How do you feel?’ Victor asked. ‘Like I was just struck by a truck. Bad enough to let you two take care of us’ he laughed.

‘What did you eat today?’ Yuuri asked. ‘Nothing. And I’m not hungry!’

‘That’s not good, Yurio, you have to eat something…Victor, go to the market and buy his favorite cake. He needs something sweet.’ The geezer left before he could protest.

‘Ok, now, till he come back, let’s check your fevers. Where is the thermometer?’ ‘I don’t need you to take my temperature, katsudon!’ Yuri said.

‘In the bedroom, on the nightstand.’

‘Thanks, Otabek’ Yuuri said, left and returned after a a minute with the thermometer. He placed it in Beka’s mouth and waited for it to beep. ‘38 Celsius degrees, it’s not so bad. Now, you..’ Yuri groaned a bit, but accepted it. ‘39.2, that’s bad… did you take some medicine?’ ‘We both did, kind of 3 hours ago’.

They were interrupted by Victor, who entered the house with a big smile on his face.

‘I bought cakes for everyone’. Yuri just took some mouths from his then put it on the coffee table almost untouched.

‘Yurio, are you all right? You didn’t ate almost anything…’ Yuuri asked. ‘

‘m fine, Katsudon! I go to sleep.’ he said, as he stand up. Suddenly, he felt something picking him up. He looked up and saw his Beka. ‘Oh…’.

‘I can’t risk to let you faint again.’ Yuri blushed. He knew the geezer and Katsudon had started giggling. He just waited to arive in the bedroom before he kissed Otabek on the lips.

‘You taste like a chocolate cake’ he said, smiling. ‘And you taste like a chocolate cake with pills, kitten. I see you’re feeling better’ he whispered, placing him on the bed.

‘Yeah, the truck was a small one’ he laughed. The older skater laid down on the bed as well and wrapped his arms around Yuri’s back. ‘Sleep, Yura’ he said, placing a kiss on his hot forehead. They both closed they eyes and when Victor and Yuuri entered the room, after half an hour, they found them sleeping, still embraced. They just smiled and hugged each other. They were happy that their ‘son’ had finally found a person to trust and love so much. They did their best to take care of the two teens. They covered them with more blankets and put wet clothes on their foreheads and after two hours, they woke them up to take some pills. Otabek was fine, he still had a fever, but he woke up almost immediately after Yuuri shook his shoulder and took the medicine. Yuri though, had a high fever and Victor hardly woke him up. He looked very confused and after he swallowed the pills, he started coughing, then he fell asleep almost immediately . ‘I’m worried for him’ Oabek said, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair. ‘We’ll take care of him, don’t worry. You have to get better too, go back to sleep’ Yuuri told him.

Yuri had no idea what time was when he woke up. He looked through the dark room…he was alone… of course he was, he was always alone. Nobody was there to help him when his drunk mother had beaten him so bad that he could hardly move his body next day. Nobody was there when he had cried for help and sobbed the whole night. Nobody was there to cheer for him when he had won his first ice skating contest, then his first Junior GPF. Nobody was there when he felt so exhausted, when his feet hurt so much that he couldn’t even go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Even Victor, who Yuri thought that was close to him, went to Japan to train a stranger and left him alone. Nobody cared about him. He started sobbing. Who cared if he would cry his heart out, anyway? He didn’t know when Otabek entered the room and placed a hand on his back. ‘Hey, what happened, kitten?’ he asked, softly. ‘Ok, Otabek, you found the worst time to go to the bathroom’, he thought. Yuuri and Victor stormed into the room as well. ‘What happened?’ they asked in the same time.

‘Nobody cares about me,I’m always alone. Even you left me alone!’ he said, pointing at Victor, sobbing. Otabek’s heart broke: his kitten, his lover, his Yura was so sad and in pain and lonely. His body was so hot, he had probably a high fever.

‘Yuri, Yuri, you’re not alone, we all care about you! I’m gonna hug you, is that ok?’ Yuuri asked. All of sudden, Victor hugged the crying teenager tight. ‘I’m so sorry, Yura, I didn’t know you felt this way. I’m so sorry, please, forgive me! he said, also crying. It seemed like his heart broke too. Yuri accepted the hug and continued sobbing with his head on Victor’s chest, Otabek rubbing his back and Yuuri running his fingers through his blonde hair. When he calmed down a bit, they made him swallow some extra medicine, before he started coughing and whimpering. Every time Victor thought Yuri was asleep and tried to put him in bed, he just grabbed his T-shirt and whimpered loudly. He whispered sweet words in his ear and gave up on that idea. After an hour, he finally fell asleep and after another half an hour, Otabek did the same. Yuuri and Victor stayed awake the whole night, trying to make him feel comfortable. He was still whimpering in his sleep from time to time, but at least he was sleeping…

Next time he woke up, it was already morning, he was still in Victor’s arms. He blushed. What the fuck happened last night? ‘Yura, are you okay?’ Otabek asked, making him thrill.

‘Yes, I’m fine, I feel better. What about you?’ 'I’m really fine’ he answered.

'Beka, what the fuck happened last night?’ he whispered, trying not to wake up Victor and Yuuri. 'Eh, Yuri do you feel alone?’

'What, no! I have you, grandpa and these two idiots. Why do you ask me this kind of thing so suddenly?’ he asked, concerned. 'Nothing, it doesn’t matter. Let’s say just that last night, Victor appologised you for going to Japan and leaving you alone.’

'What did he do?’ Yuri asked, his mouth full opened. 'Mhm..’ Otabek answered.

Yuri was really confused, he had no idea about the last night, but what Beka had just told him warmed a bit his heart and made him a bit happy. Victor had finally appologized him. Yuri couldn’t not smile. It was really nice, this meant a lot for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, guys, this means a lot to me. Thank you, I'm really grateful.^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it^^


End file.
